


on the way down

by plip88



Series: sunset of the beginners [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plip88/pseuds/plip88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.'</p><p>They must be blind not to notice, he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the way down

 

Young and hopeful, filled with expectations yet to be accomplished, 'they' lives for a couple of years. Although it takes a while, friendly outings turn into dates which end up becoming 'them'; and luckily, it doesn't shape what each one of them is. It only remains as memories which leave bruises hidden behind nice smiles, cheery laughs and lingering kisses.

 

* * *

 

 

They never dare to reveal themselves. Not even when they are in the dark alone with the other, because it's in the dark where lies the beast of their past.

 

* * *

 

 

Words were said, some of them hurtful, some causing bruises, some with love; yet, only a few don't leave traces. Society has made them submissive to labels, even if they appear strong and composed; childhood still hasn't worn off of them. The path to adulthood can be a very long one, and theirs is not short or easy in any way. There are times when they have something to hang on to; loyal friends, unstable lovers, broken promises; that are keeping them from falling into the chasm and fading away in the emptiness.

 

What neither of them will ever notice is that they have already faded. The boy he loved once had hid behind shields and walls; but since he couldn't see his own imperfection, it would be more than impossible for him to notice how messed up everything had been. Kurt had scars and bruises deep inside, and Blaine had bruises too; but Blaine never asked, and Kurt never told anyone. Kurt didn't want the boy he believed to be perfect to see his flaws, not then, not before, not ever. Maybe someday, he would let a few uncovered, to see if Blaine notices. Deep down, he wants to see if he would love him in spite of them, because he would if it were the other way around. Kurt believes he does.

 

* * *

 

 

From that time on, he ignores the voice in head whispering to him; warning him. Kurt doesn't believe that all he has are good intentions.

(And he knows, like everyone, what is made of those.)

 

* * *

 

 

They stay together for a while, ups and downs frequent, but nothing too intense. One would think that if one of them is weak enough to shatter, they would fall hand in hand- a chain is strong as its weakest link-, because it's not _he_ and _him_ , it's _them_. Sadly, when _them_ turns back into _Kurt_ and _Blaine_ , they both fall and fall, fall, fall. Seeing something proven right had never felt so disappointing.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Curiously, their flaws don't cause them to fight, neither were the cause of their break up, they only make them cry silently in a quiet room on lonely days when no one can notice their anger or hear the sound of tears hitting the ground.

 

 

Their flaws weren't hidden- not like the scars and bruises and deeply buried memories-, they were like flowers that wait for spring, just that were confined in a coffin. Ornamented with aloofness and innocence, the coffin was covered by time and courtesies. Even if they were bare, with light bathing their skin, probably the ones around wouldn't notice. After all, humans are oblivious, self-centered beings.

 

And what are they but two sad, selfish, spoiled children? Children that had lost too much too soon, too early for them to feel a thing; yet, they got up and ran, ran into a forest of emotions and people, alone and without anything but gripping a double-edged knife, they cut through without paying attention to the vines wrapping around them, around their hearts.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> that awkward moment when you notice that you have posted the draft instead of the finished version


End file.
